


Last Day in Iceland

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [21]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	Last Day in Iceland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

They're back in Reykjavik for their final day, KJ headed to Dublin and Logan to Cartagena the following morning. They're checking out a couple of the museums they missed the first time around but Logan's having trouble focusing on what they're seeing. He doesn't want to be separated from KJ and even though he knows he's being stupid and it's only a week and there's no reason to think KJ will change his mind, it's still freaking him out.

"It looks like we can make the next planetarium show in about twenty-five minutes," KJ says, checking his phone. He squeezes Logan's hand. He has noticed his lover seems extra reserved today; but then, he's not looking forward to leaving either. "Want to go grab something at the cafe while we wait?"

"Sure." Logan nods, squeezing back, trying hard to shift himself out of his funk. Relish the time they have left together this trip.

Their joined hands attract a few glances, but on the whole not many. And so KJ dares a kiss once they find a table, just a quick press of lips and a shy smile.

The kiss brings an instant smile to Logan's face and he refocuses on KJ. "I'm having a tough time today," he admits quietly.

KJ nods, and rubs his cheek against the back of Logan's hand. "Because of tomorrow?" He forces a grin. "Because you already feel so terrible about not letting me come for a whole week?"

Logan laughs. "That must be it," he says with a smile, watching KJ, loving the simple acts of affection.

That sparkle in Logan's eye is something like its usual self, and KJ grins wider. "Why do I get the feeling that you're going to make this really hard on me, like it gets you off or something?" He looks up startled as the waitress pops up at his elbow, and he flushes beet red at his last words.

Logan grins and orders a fruit smoothie. He's always had a fast metabolism and breakfast seems eons ago. He watches KJ while his lover orders and then chuckles when the waitress walks away. "Hello? Sadist," he says, pointing at himself.

"You're a lovely sadist," KJ tells him with an infatuated expression. "I completely adore you. Although I probably shouldn't," he adds with a laugh.

"If you knew what was good for you?" Logan finishes, laughing as well.

"Yeah, something like that." KJ ducks his head, grinning, and traces his finger along a pattern in the grain on the wood table. "I was thinking about when I get back to California. I don't have a key to your house."

Huh. Somehow that little detail had slipped Logan's mind. "I have an extra on my key ring," he says, pulling his keys from his pocket. "Do you have someplace to put it?"

"At this second, no. When we get back to the hotel." Reaching out KJ brushes Logan's fingers with his own. "We're really doing this."

"Yeah, we are, so it's not my place, it's ours," Logan says softly, tucking his keys back in place. Smiling at KJ and that touch. "Home."

KJ beams. "What if I wanted to completely redecorate?" he asks, feeling his way. "Would that freak you out? Not that I would, I mean..."

 _Completely_ has him wondering for a second about the way the place is now but he knows KJ just wants to feel at home. Like Logan means what he says about it being their place. "As long as you leave my writing space alone and be careful about how you redecorate the main downstairs space - keeping in mind I still have my night-time freakouts - I'd be fine with that."

"Okay." KJ nods and sits back as the waitress delivers their drinks. "Should I ring you while you're gone? Or would it better if I wait for you to call me?" He doesn't want to step wrong. But he especially doesn't want to screw with Logan's job.

"Call me whenever you want," Logan says, taking a sip of his smoothie. "If I can't answer, I'll let it go to voicemail and call back when I can."

KJ stirs cream into his iced tea. "Are you going to fuck me blind a few times before we leave?"

"Aren't you still sore?" Logan says, eyebrow raised, quite enjoying his drink.

"A little." KJ's eyes light with concern. "Wait, does that matter?"

"Do you want it to?" Logan asks, sitting back a little and biting back a smile.

Gnawing on his bottom lip, KJ slumps back in his seat and considers. On the one hand, it's a little _more_ pain than he typically likes, his hole still raw and healing. But on the other hand... "I'm not going to see you for a week," he says plaintively. Then drops his voice. "I know you want to fill me up with your come before I get on that plane. Just to know I'll still be marked by you for the whole flight."

Logan's breath catches at that and he stares at KJ for a long moment. "Once tonight and then again tomorrow, before you get on the plane," he says every bit as softly. "And in a week, when we see each other again, and you're all healed, I'm going to finger fuck you dry and you're going to beg for it. You're going to spread your cheeks for me and beg me to push my fingers deeper, working yourself onto them like a bitch in heat."

KJ makes a soft sound like he's been gut-punched. "Yes," he whispers, mesmerized and wanting. His hole clenches tight at the thought and blood rushes to his cock. "Please," he begs, and glances over his shoulder. "Will you meet me in the men's?" That _look_ from Logan and all sense just evaporates.

Logan nods, cock giving a rough throb.

Another sip of his tea and KJ gets to his feet. He smiles and nods at their waitress as he passes her on the way to the men's room. There are two stalls inside and one of them is occupied, a realization that makes him groan under his breath in frustration. Standing at the sink he splashes water on his face, trying to cool his flaming cheeks.

Logan waits for a couple minutes, sipping at his smoothie, then leaves his jacket hanging over the back of his chair as he follows KJ into the bathroom.

Looking up when the door opens, KJ locks eyes with his lover in the mirror. The other customer slips past Logan out the door, and KJ grins. "Thought he'd never leave."

"You're not up for an audience?" Logan teases, pushing one of the stall doors open and making an 'after-you' gesture.

It's a tight fit with both of them, but KJ couldn't care less. As soon as Logan closes the stall door he reaches for him, eager to press against his lover, his cock already aching.

"Did you want something?" Logan asks, now in full teasing mode, his hands on KJ's hips, grinding lightly against him.

"Please fuck me," KJ gasps breathlessly, licking at his lover's throat.

Logan groans. He'd said once tonight and once tomorrow but fuck, he made the rules, he can break them too. "Are you prepped, boy?"

"Yes, sir." While in Iceland, KJ has gotten into the habit of prepping his ass every morning, and sometimes even doing it a second time later in the day when necessary. He wasn't going to let a little soreness stop him today.

"Good boy," Logan nods, kissing KJ thoroughly before drawing back. "Now turn around and brace yourself."

 _God_ , KJ's legs nearly melt out from under him. Those words, in that incredibly sexy voice... He turns and splays his hands against the tiled wall, adrenaline rushing in his blood.

"Make sure you keep quiet," Logan whispers, lips against the curve of KJ's ear as he reaches around and unfastens his boy's jeans, pushing them down over his hips. "You never know when we might have company again."

With a nod KJ pushes up his sleeve, baring his forearm. Ready to bite down if needs be. He angles his hips back and spreads his thighs as wide as he can, cool air on his bare hole.

Logan opens his own jeans, freeing his cock and pressing head to hole before pushing through the first tight ring of muscle with a low stifled groan. He's very aware he's going to be hurting KJ again, that his boy's not nearly healed well enough for what they both want, but he's damned if he can say no, not when they're not going to see each other for a week.

KJ muffles a yelp and bears down, trying to ease the way somehow. He feels the burn, knows he's tearing, and pushes back harder, desperate for everything his lover can give him.

"You're such a good boy for me," Logan whispers, dragging his tongue up the side of KJ's throat as he pushes steadily deeper.

That does it. KJ shifts his weight and relaxes, opening up. Shivering at the intimate caress.

"Good, good boy," Logan drawls, starting to thrust as KJ's muscles relax. The tight heat making his head swim, his cock throb.

 _Good boy_. His lover's approval resonates through KJ's brain and he sinks into it. Sinks into being an object for Logan's pleasure.

"I'm gonna fill you up," Logan whispers again, listening for the door as he fucks KJ harder, faster, lifting him up onto his toes.

"Yes," KJ gasps, his fingers flexing against the wall. "Oh god, I need this. Need you inside me like this."

Logan starts to respond to that when the door opens and someone obviously enters, whistling to themselves. He stills, buried deep, cock throbbing roughly, every nerve on edge, his climax right fucking _there_. "Shhh..."

Freezing in place, KJ works to breathe silently through his mouth. He shuts his eyes and listens closely, praying the stranger doesn't look over and happen to notice the extra pair of feet in the stall. His body tightens around Logan's cock.

Fuck. They're both absolutely still and silent as the guy, whoever he is, uses the urinal, switching to a new tune and then taking a phone call. "Jesus Christ..." Logan murmurs, with absolutely no fucking clue what the guy's saying but hoping it won't be a long conversation.

If KJ weren't so hugely aroused, he'd be getting the giggles right now. He's sure of it. As it is, he's biting down hard on his lip to hold back a snicker.

A minute passes, two, and then the guy finally hangs up and leaves. "Thank god," Logan whispers, laughing a little, hips already moving again, a kiss pressed to the nape of KJ's neck.

KJ can't stop laughing yet, now that they're safely alone again. "Think it was his wife?" he asks softly, and shivers at a stroke over his sweet spot. "Calling with a grocery list?"

"Telling him to pick up the kids," Logan says, hands on KJ's hips, fucking him harder, his arousal starting to peak again.

Snickering again, KJ pushes back to meet Logan's next thrust. "Ohgod, sir," he grates out under his breath. "Permission to touch myself?"

It's so tempting to torment KJ even more. Deny him. But his boy deserves to come. "Permission given," he nods, so close he can taste it.

KJ whimpers with relief when he closes his fingers around his prick. He strokes fast and he's on the edge just as quickly, holding there. Vibrating with need. "Please, sir!"

"Do it," Logan breathes. "Come for me." Wanting to feel the clench of his boy's body before he goes over.

His hand jerks and KJ sinks his teeth into his arm, grinding down to keep the noises in when his orgasm bursts through him. His muscles clench rhythmically around his lover's cock, an inexorable punishing weight inside him.

There's no holding back after that. KJ's orgasm drags Logan over and he comes as well, teeth gritted, spurting hot and heavy inside his boy. Filling him.

Gasping for breath, KJ works to find his equilibrium again, but it's slow in coming. "Oh my god," he whispers, reaching back to stretch an arm around his sir.

"You okay?" Logan asks, wrapping his arms around KJ in return, hugging him close for the few moments they can spare.

KJ huffs a laugh. "I'm fuckin' golden," he assures his lover, "except for I know you're going to pull out in a second."

Logan grins. "I think we might have missed our show," he says. "And yes, I have to. Before our waitress gets suspicious."

KJ blows out a resigned breath. "Okay," he whispers, and it's only because he knows he's going to get more of Logan later. The thought shakes him that it won't be the same tomorrow.

Logan eases out and cleans up, straightening his jeans. "I'll meet you back out there," he says with another kiss, squeezing past KJ and out of the cubicle.

Slumping against the wall in his wake, KJ sets himself to rights. He waits a minute before going to wash his hands, but no other customers enter. His jaw is tight with tension as he makes his way back to their table. It's the cost of not giggling like a loon.

Logan meanwhile has settled back at their table, watching the people passing by and checking their admission pamphlet for the next show time. When KJ rejoins him, he looks up and gives him a smile, aware of their waitress watching them. "There's another show at a quarter after."

"Oh, yeah?" KJ goes to look at his wrist but gives it up as fruitless; he has no idea what time it is, and frankly he doesn't care. "That's good to know," he says, sitting down and giving his lover a loopy smile. "I wouldn't want to think we'd missed out on anything." Yeah, right.

"We can head back to the hotel after that if you want," Logan offers with a smile, thinking he's seen all he really needs to see of Reykjavik for now unless there's something more KJ wants to do. "Order in room service, spend the evening in bed..."

KJ nods. "That sounds amazing." Their last night together, damn.

Logan smiles, grateful they're on the same page. "I love you," he says, gesturing to the waitress for their bill.

That just widens KJ's grin even more, and he ducks his head bashfully. Soon they're getting to their feet and heading back outside, fingers linked together.

///

"Was the show worth staying for?" Logan asks back at the hotel as they take the elevator up to their room. He knows KJ must have been pretty uncomfortable for a good part of it, the not so fun part of barebacking in public.

"Yeah." KJ shrugs. "It was really cool to see how different the stars are, way up here. And it was a good planetarium." He eyes his lover sidelong. "It just sucked that I couldn't crawl into your lap like I wanted to."

"The chairs were big enough but they probably would have frowned on that," Logan says with a small smile.

"Yeah. And we've probably already tested the limits enough this week." The lift doors slide open and KJ digs the key card out of his pocket, leading the way. He always wants to just melt into Logan after sex, but at least they were able to discreetly hold hands during the presentation. "And try our best, we didn't go to jail."

Logan laughs. "I'm very proud of us," he jokes, stepping into the room when KJ opens the door, his jacket shed and tossed on the chair by the door.

KJ grins and hangs up his jacket, then peeks out the curtains at the sunset over the harbor. "Do you want food now?" he asks, looking back over his shoulder.

Logan shakes his head. "Not unless you're hungry," he says, joining KJ at the window and wrapping his arms around him.

"Not really," KJ answers with a happy sigh. He folds his hands over Logan's and turns to nuzzle his throat, warm in the circle of his lover's arms.

"I want to make love to you," Logan says, the urge there to do something more, play harder, have KJ on his knees, but it's not one he's going to give into, not when they're parting tomorrow. And not when KJ's meeting his mother at the other end of his flight. "Nice and slow with a long hot shower after and _then_ we'll order in."

KJ's never been a big fan of the phrase 'make love' - it just doesn't seem like much of a fit for what he's generally into - but here, tonight, it sounds perfect on Logan's lips. Turning to face Logan he kisses him, threading his fingers through his lover's short hair. Letting him feel the depth of emotion thrumming through him.

Logan kisses back, responding with everything he has, licking into KJ's mouth, his hands on his boy's ass, hiking him against him. "I'm going to go against what I said earlier," he murmurs. "Unless you're too sore?"

"No," KJ shakes his head in denial. "I want you inside me," he whispers. "Need you."

Logan kisses KJ again, hands moving between them to undress his lover, rid him of his shirt, his jeans and underwear, cupping his ass again once it's bare, fingers dipping between his cheeks, checking just how wet he still is.

The probing touch makes KJ gasp and spread his thighs. He shivers, naked and vulnerable while Logan is fully clothed. And offers himself up.

Logan can't help himself. He pushes his fingers inside KJ, groaning at how slick his hole is, come and leftover lube still present.

KJ grins in satisfaction at the sound. "You marked me," he says softly. "I've been wearing you for hours."

"God," Logan murmurs, pushing his fingers deeper simply because he can. "When we're home, I'm going to do _such_ dirty things to you."

Even as KJ winces at the streak of pain, his lips curve back into a grin. "You promise?"

"Cross my heart," Logan swears, biting lightly at KJ's mouth before he eases his fingers free and takes a step back, his hands going to his own shirt, the buttons slowly undone.

Riveted to the spot KJ watches the slow reveal, mesmerized. Logan's body is an endless source of wonder to him, and his cock is swelling at the show.

Logan drops his shirt on the floor and unsnaps the button on his jeans, drawing the zipper down slowly, a small smile curving his lips.

KJ flicks his glance up to meet Logan's. Then he gets down on his knees, spine straight, head high.

Fuck. Logan's cock kicks up at the sight, swelling almost instantly to full hardness. "You look so good on your knees," he murmurs, pushing his jeans down over his hips, his cock springing free, jutting out from his body.

His mouth waters at the sight, and KJ has to take a moment to focus on Logan's face again. "May I?"

Logan nods. "Go ahead but I want to come inside you."

"Yes, sir." KJ crawls the short distance between them and settles in. He slides his hands over Logan's ass to cup his cheeks, careful not to dip into the cleft between. He takes his lover in with a soft groan, worshiping him with his mouth.

Logan echoes that groan, burying his hands in KJ's hair, the wet heat of his boy's mouth making his head spin.

His blood thrilling, KJ starts to suck, long slow pulls with his mouth. He breathes in Logan's scent, trying to imprint it on his brain before he leaves. There's a countdown clock ticking away in the back of his mind.

"Oh, fuck," Logan breathes, nails scraping against KJ's scalp. There's an urge to dig in harder, thrust, take, fuck KJ's mouth, but that's not what this is about and he lets KJ do as he will, offering up clear sounds of pleasure.

God, KJ could listen to that all day -- if he weren't already so goddamn hard. Easing off, he laps at the head and looks up at his lover from beneath his lashes.

"Good boy," Logan nods, a shiver of arousal passing through him. He touches KJ's face, cups his cheek for a moment, tracing his cheekbone with his thumb. "I want you on the bed, on your back."

KJ nods, his eyes soft and guileless. He's mad to trust this man so much, so soon. He knows he is. Settling onto the bed he exhales slowly, trying to center himself when his nerves are jumping.

Moving to the foot of the bed, Logan takes a good long look at KJ. "You are so gorgeous," he murmurs, reaching out to touch KJ's ankle, draw his fingers over his skin. "And there are so many wicked dirty things I want to do to you, like I said, but tonight, I want to make love to you..."

The words settle over him like crushed velvet, comforting and arousing. KJ reaches out to his lover, wanting him close.

Logan shifts onto the bed, crawling up KJ's body, draping himself over his lover and settling between his thighs. He kisses him, licking into his mouth with a soft groan, cock throbbing against him.

God, that just feels so right. KJ wraps his legs around Logan, taking him into his arms. Kisses him back with a soft moan of pleasure, his lover warm and solid and strong.

Tongues tangling, Logan groans again, the sound rougher, deeper, need rising to the fore. Despite KJ's slickness, he still reaches for the lube on the bedside table and slicks his fingers, reaching between them to add to what's already there, reluctant to hurt KJ any further. Not now. Not like this.

KJ's breath catches at the touch and he opens up, spreading his thighs wider. The lube is cold but warms quickly, and KJ's back arches in pleasure as his lover penetrates him.

Logan crooks his fingers to rub over KJ's sweet spot, taking his time in stretching him open.

It's so easy for KJ to get lost in this, to melt into Logan's caresses and let him play his body like a master. He's trying to focus, though, to remain present instead of sinking into himself.

His own arousal too pressing, Logan swipes the last of the lube over his cock, fits head to hole and slowly pushes inside, eyes locked on KJ's face.

The intensity of the moment nearly stops KJ's breath. He's never before felt so vulnerable, so open, and he stares into Logan's eyes like he'll find answers there.

"You feel so good," Logan says, draping himself over KJ, stilling inside him, his cock throbbing. "Like you were made for me."

Words fail KJ and he can only nod, sliding his hands across Logan's broad back to his shoulders. Keeping him close.

Logan starts to move again, keeping their gazes locked as he sets up a slow but steady rhythm.

KJ can feel every thrust so deep inside him, and pleasure coils like liquid fire at the base of his spine. Lifting his head he kisses Logan, pouring emotion into the touch.

"I love you," Logan whispers, the words smeared against KJ's lips. "I love you so much." Which is hard to believe, given how long they've known each other, but he wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it. If he hadn't already fell head over heels for this man. His lover. His boy.

"Love you," KJ whispers back, the feeling so strong it makes a painful knot in his chest. He whimpers and locks his ankles at the small of Logan's back. "Please," he begs, "please touch me."

Logan slips a hand between them, wrapping it around KJ's cock, his thrusts faltering a little before he steadies again.

KJ groans, on the edge in an instant. "Oh, god," he gasps, lifting his hips and moving with his lover. "Logan, please. Please let me come for you."

"With me," Logan urges, thrusting once, twice and again, before he comes with a shout, spilling hot and thick into KJ.

That hot starburst spray inside him sends KJ over in an instant. He cries out softly, his body quaking with his orgasm. Clings tightly to Logan like he can buffet him against the waves. His lover, his sir. God, KJ wants to burrow inside him.

Logan kisses the side of KJ's throat, draping himself fully over his lover. "That was amazing," he whispers. " _You're_ amazing."

KJ sobs out a breath before he can catch it and hold it back. He trembles, still wrapped around his lover. Feeling like he might shatter apart any instant.

"Are you okay?" Logan asks, suddenly concerned, lifting his head to look down at KJ.

"Yeah," KJ assures him, although it's not really true. "Just� don't pull out, okay? For a little, please?" His whole world has been rocked, and he struggles for equilibrium.

Logan nods. "I'm not going anywhere," he promises. At least not tonight.

"Okay." KJ soaks up the reassurance, safe in his lover's arms. "I, um," he says after a bit. "I've never had an orgasm quite like that before. It was kind of scary," he whispers, feeling like he needs to come up with some sort of explanation for his behavior. He huffs out a breath and cracks a wry smile. "I guess I'm saying the sex was _too_ good."

Logan grins, brushing his lips across KJ's. "I'll have to fix that. Try not to be so great," he kids.

"Right. Just, take a day off from being so awesome," KJ agrees with a dry chuckle. He contracts his muscles around Logan's cock, savoring still having him buried so deep. "I'm gonna miss you."

That gets a groan and a soft curse from Logan. "God." He rests his forehead against KJ's for a moment. "I am going to miss you too. So much." Biting back the need to make KJ promise he's coming back to LA after Ireland. That he won't change his mind about them.

KJ smiles slightly, threading his fingers through Logan's shorn hair. "And you'll take good care of yourself," he prompts. "You'll take your meds every day and you'll stay safe. Even when you're busy badass-ing around with really big guns."

"Of course," Logan nods, leaning into that touch.

"Okay." KJ nods, satisfied. He repeats the caress, lifting his head to meet Logan's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Logan whispers, kissing KJ back.


End file.
